Forget Me Not
by Bellefard98
Summary: "Se acerco a mí a tropezones y levanto la bandeja. -Buenos días! Mi nombre es Tang Shen! Gustas uno? Podría decir que en ese momento no lo sabia, pero eso seria mentir. Fue amor a primera vista." La historia de Hamato Yoshi y Tang Shen.


**Capitulo 1: Divagaciones.**

**Disclaimer: ni TMNT ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Era todo un espectáculo el ver como caían. Todos y cada uno de ellos en su forma tan única y llena de gracia.  
Hacia ya casi una semana que todos los cerezos habían florecido, y ahora también las calles estaban pintadas de ese rosa pálido tan característico. Las calles de nuestro pequeño pueblo eran tan angostas, que las ramas de los árboles a cada lado de las veredas, se juntaban y creaban hermosos "arcos" florales que incesantemente no dejaban de desprender pétalos.

Pero debo decir, que por mucho, mi escena preferida era el río. Aquella agua cristalina, se recubría de una película de pétalos todos los años en abril. Y todo los año en abril, yo sacaba mi viejo bote y empezaba a remar por ese pequeño río rosa; y mientras el rustico bote se abría paso, dejaba una estela de brillo, cristalino que reflejaba el cielo azul. Simplemente, era hermoso.

Durante todo el año, todo lo que me rodeaba me era de alguna manera 'indiferente', y debo admitir no le daba mucha importancia, ya que normalmente, el trabajo, ninjutsu y mi madre requerían de toda mi atención. Pero abril era diferente. Mi mes favorito me hacia ver cosas que normalmente no notaba. Cosas por las que llegaba a sentir cierta paz interior. Así es, abril era un mes para olvidarse de las preocupaciones.

Finalmente, escuche como la puerta de detrás mío se deslizo, y me voltee mientras Saki salía murmurando algo entre dientes, para ser seguido de nuestro sensei, e inmediatamente me levante.  
"los espero mañana temprano, a ambos. Y Oruko-san... Recuerda tu advertencia." tan simple como eso, y la puerta se volvía a cerrar. Nosotros intercambiamos miradas y decidimos emprender el regreso.

-Maldito viejo. No puedo creer que otra vez me halla castigado... Otra vez. 'mañana. Una hora antes de la practica'. Ha sido la misma historia desde los seis años. Me pregunto si algún día me dejara ir en el horario normal.

-El único que puede controlar eso, eres tu.

-Ahora te pondrás de su lado? Esperaba más de ti-. Dijo en tono de burla.

-Pues deberías estar satisfecho-. Le reprocho.- Todos los días desde los seis años, te he acompañado para tomar esas lecciones extras.

- Para ti ni siquiera es un castigo. De hecho me atrevería a decir que lo tomas como un premio-. Señaló algo exasperado.

-Solo digo, que hacer eso durante quince años, no es "poca cosa.

- Ahh... Como sea. Cambiando de tema, he estado reconsiderando aquel trabajo en el centro. Tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero podría ser un comienzo para buscar algo mejor.

Permanecí en silencio un rato, meditando que debería decirle. Otra vez lo estaba "reconsiderando". La verdad, es que la primera vez que menciono esto, pensé que aun que lo aceptara, resultaría despedido en menos de dos días. Y tenía mis razones para pensarlo... De hecho, aun las tengo.

- Yoshi...

-La decisión, vuelve a recaer en ti. Si es tu deseo ir, pues ve.

-Gracias por tu invaluable ayuda. Como siempre mi buen amigo.

-Voy a ignorar tu sarcasmo, y recordarte que si quieres quedarte, hay un buen puesto de trabajo en-.

Fui cortado antes de terminar.

-Lo que menos quiero es permanecer en este lugar, y ya te lo he dicho. Simplemente me tiene hastiado. Estoy seguro que la ciudad tiene mucho más que ofrecer.

-Permíteme también recordarte que tu padre es un anciano y no puedo cuidarse por si mismo. No puedes..

-Ya basta... me canse de hablar de esto.

- Entonces no veo el motivo de por que me consultas...

-Ya! Es suficiente! Entiendes!

Intenta tomarlo con calma Yoshi. Después de todo conozco a Saki desde que tengo uso de razón... Es normal este tipo de arranques y contestaciones. Es molesto en ocasiones, pero curiosamente, me ha ayudado a desarrollar mi paciencia. Además, debe seguir molesto, como cada vez que se queda hablando con sensei. La relación con su padre tampoco es la mejor, así que como el dijo, mejor dar esta conversación por terminado. Luego de un tiempo prudente, decido interrumpir el silencio.

-Me han encargando comprar algunas cosas en el pueblo... Quieres venir?

Lo único que recibo, es una mirada altanera y un "si no ha de otra".

* * *

-He escuchado que pusieron una nueva panadería en el pueblo, deberíamos echar un vistazo.

-Te das cuenta de lo que te hablo? El mundo esta cambiando. Ahora puedes reproducir música sin necesidad de un instrumento! Compras uno de esos "walkman"... Oh, esos nuevos teléfonos portátiles… ah! celulares. Tokyo ya los tiene, cada vez hay mas locales implementando las nuevas tecnologías. No solo eso, imagínate lo que podríamos progresar en una de esas grandes empresas. Sin embargo aquí todo eso no llega. Lo único que hacen es poner una nueva panadería! Maldito pueblo!

El tono exasperado vuelve, así como el tedioso tema de conversación que supuestamente habíamos dado por terminado. Al parecer, no importa cuanto lo evite, todo tiene que ver con "este maldito pueblo". Hay algo además de lo que creo que mi buen amigo se esta haciendo falsas ilusiones. La idea de conseguir algo sin antes realizar un trabajo o esfuerzo arduo, simplemente no existe, y es una regla básica que aprendí desde muy pequeño. Bien lo dice la frase "por sacrificios se dan bendiciones". El se estaba engañando a si mismo. Era una utopia ir a la ciudad y conseguir un buen trabajo sin previamente tener experiencia laboral o buenos estudios. Aun que, siendo un pueblo pequeño el nuestro, dejémoslo solo en experiencia laboral.  
De todos modos, a veces hablar con Saki es como interactuar con una pared así que lo mejor seria...-Reitero, vamos a la panadería?

-Sabes que? Hablar contigo es como hablar con una pared-. Si lo sabre yo. -Vamos de una vez y acabemos con esto!

Ni yo lo podría decir mejor.

Nos dirigimos al centro del pueblo. Es viernes por la tarde, así que hay una cantidad considerable de personas realizando las compras. Tal vez seamos un pueblo pequeño, pero nos sobra gente y estamos lo suficientemente abastecidos de lo justo y lo necesario. El huerto de la señora Akatsuki nos proporcionaba los frutos más deliciosos y las verduras mas tiernas. Hay un pequeño almacén con todo lo necesario, y hace poco un pequeño supermercado de una línea reconocida se instalo aquí cerca.

También esta la carpintería de Matsumoto-san en la que trabajo desde los quince años. Aun que a estas horas ya esta cerrada. Al ser un hombre muy anciano y sin familiares, normalmente a estas horas ya se encuentra durmiendo. Le he llegado a tomar bastante aprecio a pesar de que apenas se lo puede entender y ya ni siquiera escucha. El me conoce desde que era muy pequeño y cada mes tallaba para mi algún pequeño juguete de madera. Era un gesto que bien podría no hacer, ni siquiera estaba en el compromiso, pero cada mes, desde que mi madre había enviudecido, el tocaba nuestra puerta y nos regalaba algunos alimentos (sobre todo frutas y verduras) y de igual manera me obsequiaba algún juguete tallado. No fue muy difícil para mi elegir un lugar para trabajar, de hecho, hasta lo disfruto. Aun que el ya no es tan hábil como antes, siempre tiene cada encargo a tiempo y cada tanto me regala algún juguete nuevo si decir palabra. A veces me pregunto si recuerda que ya tengo veinte años, pero de todos modos, por cortesía (y tal vez enternecido por el gesto del anciano) los acepto con un gesto de gracias.

-Yoshi!

-Eh? Que sucede?!

-Te estoy hablando! Recordé que debo hacer algo, lo siento pero debo marcharme. Ahora! -. Dijo algo apurado. Me sentí tentado a preguntar por que, y por que tan repentino pero se notaba que su apuro era por algo más urgente.

-E-esta bien. Hasta luego.

-Nos vemos mañana! Recuerda, una hora antes de la clase!-. Luego se desvaneció entre la gente.

"como olvidarlo"

* * *

Lo siguiente era ir a la panadería. Unos metros mas y ya estaba en frente del pequeño local.

Por fuera se veía muy bien, de hecho hasta habían unos pequeño juegos de banquitos y mesas. Fue entonces cuando note que el cartel decía "Panadería-Heladería". Me pareció una rara combinación pero ¿quien soy yo para juzgar? Los únicos helados que había probado eran los del supermercado, y eso fue hace mucho, muucho tiempo.

Una vez dentro se podía apreciar el aroma a pan recién horneado. El lugar era simplemente encantador. Al abrir la puerta unas pequeñas campanas de viento realizaban su sonido tan característico. Habían algunas plantas de interiores con flores pequeñas. El lugar estaba combinado entre un beige y celeste y se podían apreciar perfectamente en sus estanterías cada variedad de pan, y helados en sus heladeras. El lugar tenia una puerta de vidrio y grandes ventanales que dejaban que los rayos anaranjados del sol de la tarde se filtrasen por el lugar, dando un ambiente calido y agradable casi de comfort, me atrevería a decir. Una buena primera impresión.

De repente, una puerta del fondo tallada en roble, se abrió y un matrimonio sonriente de mediana edad se asoma hablando alegremente.

-Bienvenido jovencito!-. Dijo ella con una sonrisa brillante. -Hace una bonita tarde el día de hoy, no te parece?

Ante tal recibimiento me es casi imposible no sonreír. -Así es. Es una tarde encantadora, tal como esta linda panadería. No me pareció haberlos visto por aquí antes, se han mudado?

-Así es-. Respondió el, sonriendo también. -Llegamos la semana pasada pero hemos tardado un tiempo en instalarnos. Oh! Perdona nuestros modales. Mi nombre es  
Tang Kentaro. Y ella es mi esposa Tang Rei.

-NOHARA, Rei!-. Chillo ella fingiendo enojo.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto!- le susurro el por lo bajo, mientra ella rezonga un poco. – Recuerdas que nos casamos?! Dijiste que no te molestaba!-. Otra vez, ¿como no reír?

-Mi nombre es Hamato Yoshi. Tal vez me hayan visto en la carpintería. La que tiene muebles y juguetes en elexhibidor. Encantado de conocerlos.

-Igualmente jovencito! Que se te ofrece hoy?

-Bueno, hoy necesitaba algo de pan, con medio kilo será suficiente; podría darme de ese?-. Le indique a ella una variedad de pan que se encontraba mas abajo.

-A la orden!

Mientras ella servia y pesaba el pan en la balanza, pude notar dos fotografías en la pared del fondo. Una de ellas era de un matrimonio, bueno, el matrimonio frente mío, mas precisamente. Eran mas jóvenes, pero esas sonrisas radiantes eran inconfundibles. La otra foto era de una pequeña de alrededor de diez años, con dos pequeñas coletas como peinado y aquella sonrisa característica propia de quienes creo, son sus padres.

-Debo suponer que esa es su hija, no es así?

-Eh? Oh! Si, ella es nuestra pequeña Shen. Es realmente un encanto!-. Dijo el mirando la foto enternecidamente.- Como ha crecido, no te parece, Rei?

-Kentaro, no me hagas llorar en frente del chico!-. Ella puso el pan en una linda bolsa combinada y me la dio, mientras yo le entregaba el dinero a el. Me estaba por despedir, pero antes de que pueda hablar... -Espera! Tenemos un regalo!-. Ella se acerco a un mostrador con un plato lleno de bolsitas con tres grandes galletas dentro, cada una. Estaban recubiertas con un glaseado y tenían una pequeña flor Nomeolvides de lo que parecía ser un glase comestible.

- Durante toda esta semana de apertura, estaremos regalando estas galletas, a que son encantadoras, verdad? Las hizo nuestra hija!

-Lo son, y seguramente son exquisitas. Tal vez luego pueda traer un juguete a su hija por tan bonitas galletas.

Note que ellos se miraron divertidos. Aunque ella mas que el. -Bueno! Probablemente este aquí mañana!.

-Rei!

-Que?!-. Pregunto ella, pero pronto perdió el interés. -Bueno jovencito, espero verte pronto!

-Igualmente, que les valla bien en su semana de inauguración-. Luego de eso, me despedí, y salí. Debía llegar pronto a casa.

* * *

Como, siempre, adentro hacia un ambiente calido para que mi madre no tomase frío y no enfermara. La verdad es que ella y mi padre me habían tenido a una edad algo tardía. Mi padre falleció hace un tiempo y mi madre quedo viuda can un niño pequeño. Si bien hoy día ella no es completamente una anciana, con 65 ya es bastante adulta, así que intento cuidarla lo más posible.

-Madre! La cena esta lista!-. Esta noche era mi turno, así que le prepare su plato favorito: Curry.

Lentamente ella entro en la habitación y al darse cuenta de la cena, ahogo un pequeño "Si!" de emoción.

-Mi favorito!

Valla que aun conserva algunos hábitos infantiles.

La cena transcurrió normalmente. Mientras ella hablaba incesantemente de lo que ocurrió en el día y yo solo asentía. Luego de terminar, saque la bolsa de galletas que había guardado en la alacena y le di dos a ella y yo me quede con una.

-Y estas?-. Pregunto extrañada, sabiendo que no suelo comprar dulces.

-Abrió una nueva panadería en el centro. Los dueños son un agradable matrimonio, al parecer tienen una pequeña. Ella hizo las galletas, y al ser la semana de inauguración las estaban regalando. Es un buen gesto.

-Pues habrá que probarlas para juzgar eso.

De nuevo la lengua afilada de mi madre sale a la luz.

Ambos dimos un mordisco a nuestras galletas y luego casi olvido como es que la mía desapareció de mi mano.

Eran realmente exquisitas, casi me arrepiento de haberle dado las otras dos a mi madre. Ella ni siquiera se detuvo a ver el diseño. Realmente es una persona práctica, y cuando quise darme cuenta, a ella también se le habían acabado.

-Bueno! Debo decir que son realmente deliciosas!

-Así es, de hecho, pensaba darles un juguete para su hija. No solo por las galletas, también por su servicio, y son muy agradables.

-Bueno, tú haz lo que tengas que hacer cariño, mientras te den más galletas. Ahora me temo que estoy exhausta, así que iré a la cama temprano-. Se acerco y me dio un abrazo. - Buenas noches cariño.

-Buenas noches madre.

Luego de que ella se adentro en su habitación, decidí dirigirme a la mía. Busque en una estantería algunos trabajos que tenia sin terminar.

Termine por elegir un "oso de peluche" tallado en madera al que le faltaban unos toques finales.

Lo se. Quien querría un oso de peluche en madera cuando puedes tener uno de felpa. Pero después de todo soy carpintero, no costurero.

No era un trabajo tan bello como el de Matsumoto-san pero creo que estaba bastante bien. Lo único seguro, era que debería quedarme al menos hasta media noche para dejarlo presentable.

La mañana siguiente me levante temprano (considerablemente para un sábado) y decidí prepararle el desayuno en la cama a mi madre.

Luego de avisarle y que ella me despidiera con un abrazo, un "ve con cuidado", y revisar que todo estuviese en mi bolso, decidí emprender mi camino.

Llegando al pueblo, recordé que probablemente este todo el día fuera de casa, ya que luego de pasar por la panadería, debería esperar en casa de saki, para partir una hora antes hacia ninjutsu y pasar el resto del día ahí probablemente hasta la tarde. Al menos por ser sábado no debía trabajar.

Mientras todo eso y más pasaba por mi cabeza, levante la mirada distraídamente, para notar que ya estaba en la vereda de la panadería. Aun que eso no era todo. De hecho lo que vi, capturo por completo mi atención.

En las bancas de la panadería, se encontraba una chica joven, de alrededor de 18 años. A su lado había una bandeja llena de una especie de pastelillos, y ella también estaba comiendo uno. Por alguna razón ella estaba usando un vestido del estilo de los años 60' de un color rosa pálido que hacia juego con los pétalos de cerezo que revoloteaban alrededor suyo, impulsados por la suave brisa de la mañana.

Su cabello caía suelto, pero de un lado estaba recogido tras su oreja, y enganchada en el, una pequeña y bonita Nomeolvides.

Ella levanto la mirada hacia mi dirección, obviamente por que se sintió observada. Luego tomo torpemente la bandeja a su lado, e intento mordisquear rápidamente su pastelillo para acabarlo.

Se acerco a mí a tropezones y levanto la bandeja.

-Buenos días! Mi nombre es Tang Shen! Gustas uno?!

Podría decir que en ese momento no lo sabia, pero eso seria mentir. Fue amor a primera vista.

* * *

**A.N.: Sobre esta nueva historia... Ni siquiera la tenía en mente, tan rápido como vino un día, la escribí para no olvidarla, y la verdad me gusto. Seré sincera, no me gusta escribir historias de amor que yo invente. Pero si me gusta estructurar una que, aun que no se como, si paso, pues como todos sabemos Splinter y Tang Shen se casaron. En verdad me sorprendió no ver la historia de ellos por aquí, así que tan pronto como vi la oportunidad, la aproveche!**

**Esta historia esta ambientada en los fines de los 80" y principios de los 90"… así tal vez encuentren muchos errores, por que en esa época yo… ni siquiera existía y todo esto es un trabajo de investigación para mi… así que si alguien esta dispuesto a sugerir ayuda en cuanto al contexto histórico o cualquier otra cosa… Estaría muy, muy agradecida!**

**Desde ya, muchísimas gracias por leer, los reviews y las criticas constructivas son muy bien recibidas! Saludos y que tengan un buen día!**


End file.
